The present invention relates generally to molded columns, and more particularly to systems and methods for installing molded columns.
Recently, molded columns have been used in place of wooden columns in residential construction. Molded columns have a number of advantages over their wooden counterparts. For example, molded columns generally cost less and are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Further, molded columns are aesthetically pleasing and able to bear heavy loads.
Installation of a molded column can be a difficult and time consuming procedure requiring the combined manpower of multiple workers. The additional labor and time required to properly install a molded column only adds to the cost of the column. However, this cost can be reduced.